Mai
|Allegiance = Pilaf Gang Z Fighters (support) |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = Pilaf's Castle (formerly) WST 3338926 K. |FamConnect = Future Mai (future timeline counterpart) Emperor Pilaf (boss) Shu (comrade) Trunks (boyfriend)Dragon Ball Z: Battle of GodsDragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ }} Mai (マイ, Mai) is Emperor Pilaf's female minion. She always works with Shu and, although she is intelligent, the two of them always manage to fail their objectives. She is a beautiful, calculating enemy who always resorts to weaponry and technology; her serious tone is a foil to Shu's comic personality. Appearance Mai is a fairly tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs. She is often seen wearing red eye shadow and lipstick. Mai usually wears a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. Her overall uniform resembles that worn by Soviet secret agents portrayed in 1950's/60's spy films. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super, Mai has taken the form of a young pre-teen girl. In this form, she wears a green gymnasterka (Russian army tunic) and black wellington boots. She still has the belt and holster from her adult uniform, however, she does not wear pants. Unlike her adult form, her eyes are black instead of blue, and she does not seem to wear any make-up. As an old woman in Dragon Ball GT, she has white hair, wears a navy blue bandana on her head and wears a red trench coat instead of a teal one and wears pink slacks and retains the same brown combat boots from her youth. Personality Mai is loyal to Emperor Pilaf and faithfully stays under his command throughout the entire series regardless of the situations. Though intelligent, Mai can also be bumbling and forgetful. While she appears to be the most serious and reserved of the gang, she generally ends up playing the role of comedic relief alongside Shu. Like the rest of the Pilaf Gang, Mai displays the ability to comedically survive almost anything. Mai is shown to have a dirty sense of humor while having a very conservative view of romance and such as shying away from watching Pilaf blow a kiss and thinks that holding hands is very rebellious and says that pretending to be someone's girlfriend is something that she would draw the line at even as a service to helping Pilaf.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 Biography Background It is revealed that she, along with Shu, were recruited by Emperor Pilaf from a want ad. ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga Mai accompanies Emperor Pilaf when he manages to find the one-star Dragon Ball in a dungeon but then informs him that he needs to get all seven of the balls to make a wish.Dragon Ball anime episode 1, The Secret of the Dragon Balls Mai and Shu are partnered together to begin searching for the other dragon balls for Pilaf. When a spy tracker spots a glow in Skull Valley, Shu and Mai go there only to see it was nothing but a bunch of wolves. Shu and Mai are able to get away, but Goku kicks down their airplane, causing them to crash.Dragon Ball anime episode 2, The Emperor's Quest When they finally get back to Pilaf's Castle, they are forced quickly on another mission in order to get a Dragon Ball from Roshi the Turtle Hermit. When they get to Kame House, Roshi already gave it to "a pretty girl on the beach". Roshi pushes there submarine into the ocean and puts a hole, causing them to sink to the bottom.Dragon Ball anime episode 3, The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi Later, during Goku and Bulma's time in the Diablo Desert, Shu and Mai attempt to blow up Oolong's House-Wagon to obtain the balls, but end up failing when Shu gets the bomb stuck to his paw. When he manages to reset the bomb and get it on the House-Wagon, Yamcha blows it up. Not knowing that Goku, Bulma and Oolong were gone, they both enter seconds before the bomb was set to go off and explodes with them in it.Dragon Ball anime episode 6, Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls When they both get back, Pilaf tortures them by shocking them for their failure.Dragon Ball anime episode 7, The Ox King on Fire Mountain Mai was forced to quickly fix Pilaf's Global Dragon Radar at the threat of being fed to his alligators and when the radar was fixed, they discovered that Goku's group with the six remaining Dragon Balls were heading towards the castle.Dragon Ball anime episode 10, The Dragon Balls are Stolen! Mai stands on top of a mushroom tree in the Mushroom Forest and informs Shu over radio to attack them and take the balls. After Shu succesfully took the balls Mai then drives him back to Pilaf's castle. When arriving back, they raid all of Bulma's luggage and discover that they forgot the ball Goku was carrying. Once Goku's group makes it to the castle, they end up trapping them in a room.Dragon Ball manga chapter 18, Who's Got My Balls?! & Dragon Ball anime episode 10, The Dragon Balls are Stolen! Mai and Shu end up witnessing Pilaf attempting to interrogate Bulma for the last ball by blowing a kiss at her. When that failed they simply resorted gassing the room where both Mai and Shu go in with gas masks to get it. When night approached Mai and Shu accompany Pilaf outside when he summons Shenron with the intention on wishing to rule the world.Dragon Ball manga chapter 19, At Last... the Dragon! & Dragon Ball anime episode 11, The Penalty is Pinball When Oolong escapes from a hole Goku made in the wall and ruins Pilaf's wish by wishing for a pair of panties instead, both Mai and Shu are sent to go after Oolong and the others and with the help of Shu's dog police they are able to take them hostage at the point of Mai's machine gun and Shu's sword to put them in a special cell Pilaf designed to fry them when the morning sun hits them.Dragon Ball manga chapter 20, Just One Wish!! & Dragon Ball anime episode 12, A Wish to the Eternal Dragon That night Goku turned into a Giant Ape from the Full Moon and smashed Pilaf's castle. Being in bed at the time Mai had to escape with Shu and Pilaf in a plane while still in her night gown. Using a missile to attack Goku causing him to fall Pilaf orders to go down. Realizing Goku isn't dead he grabs a tower and throws it at the plane causing them to crash. After Pilaf seeing the destruction of his castle he gives Mai and Shu guns and orders them to kill the rest of them but when Mai see's Pilaf running in the opposite direction she follows him along with Shu. Red Ribbon Army Saga A year later Pilaf begins his search for the Dragon Balls again. Mai escorted Pilaf through a town to the location of a Dragon Ball which was an antique shop. The owner told Pilaf he has a Dragon Ball and gave him lots of money for it. When they came out of the store Goku was out there demanding to have the ball. Mai takes her gun out and shoots at him so they can get a chance to leave to his flying fortress. Back at the fortress it breaks revealing that the ball is fake. Mai glues it back together and gives it to Goku to get him away. Mai poses as one of Goku's cousins while Shu disguises himself as Goku to get the real Dragon Ball while at his wedding that he was unaware of. The Dragon Ball was in a Pterodactyl that the Ox-King killed for the feast. While at the banquet they get the Dragon Ball but the Red Ribbon Army attacks the Ox-King's Village. They escape back to the flying fortress only to still be followed by Colonel Silver's troops. When they reach the desert, the fortress got shot down by a massive wave of the red ribbon army's planes. They escape the flying fortress before it explodes but are surrounded by soldiers at the bottom and forced to give up the dragon ball. Fortuneteller Baba Saga After Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf had one of the Dragon Balls and put it in a Dragon Radar-proof box causing it to not be tracked on any radar. While at a picnic, Mai was watching a surveillance camera showing Goku fighting his disguised Grandpa Gohan. When she saw that Fortuneteller Baba was going to reveal the location of the Dragon Ball they got into a car and drove off. While Mai was driving the car on the City Street, Goku spotted them and demanded the Dragon Ball. Pilaf, Shu and Mai brought out their Pilaf Machines and challenged Goku. Goku was able to damage Mai's machine making her jump on top of Shu's and run away. Goku then caught up and punched a missile back at them causing there machines to break and give up the Dragon Ball. King Piccolo Saga In the King Piccolo Saga, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, and Mai help King Piccolo acquire the Dragon Balls, only to later be thrown off their own ship by the evil Namekian. Piccolo Jr. Saga Mai appears at the end of the Piccolo Jr. Saga, when Pilaf and his gang attack Goku in Mount Kiwi's volcano and later on Mount Frappe. Mai and the rest of the Pilaf Gang is not seen or heard of throughout most of Dragon Ball Z. In Daizenshuu 7 it is explained that they were planning for world domination but their plans have been postponed due to the threats of Cell and Majin Buu. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga Mai, Emperor Pilaf, and Shu, seen as children, are stranded on island in the ocean with a boat with a broken engine, and they seem to be days hungry. Mai gets frustrated with Pilaf for thinking there is treasure on the island but looks for it anyway. When Emperor Pilaf shouts that he found the Dragon Balls, Mai and Shu were in shock. Though, they didn't see the Dragon Balls on the Dragon Radar because of Trunks closing the container the Dragon Balls were protected in. They start to head for the ship Bulma's party is on and were told by Emperor Pilaf that the Dragon Balls were on there. Mai and Shu start crying due to the fact that the boat they used was sinking and they were too hungry to row. When the boat sunk, they encounter a shark and they eventually get saved by Goten and Trunks who passed by and saw them on the ship. Mai and Shu wanted to eat when they were offered food by Trunks but Pilaf stated that they didn't take hand-outs which he later regretted. Trunks and Goten returns with food for them to eat. When Goku fought Beerus in his Super Saiyan God form, Mai and the others spent the majority of the fight sleeping on the ship until the fight is over, when they row off into the distance and vow to get the Dragon Balls next time. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga Mai, along with Pilaf and Shu, is looking for the Dragon Balls. They managed to find six and are looking for one in a cave. The Pilaf Gang are encountered by Sorbet and Tagoma. They are forced to give Sorbet the Dragon Balls to wish for Frieza's revival. Emperor Pilaf reluctantly summons Shenron and Sorbet wished for Frieza's revival and Shu wished for a million Zeni while Mai wished for the best ice cream in the world. After Sorbet and Tagoma left, Pilaf decides that they should build a spaceship to avoid Frieza's wrath right after a well-deserved feast with the ice cream Mai wished for. Universe 6 Saga Mai, Pilaf, and Shu all tag along with Goku and the rest of the group to the Nameless Planet where the tournament between universe six and seven is being held. In the cube traveling there, they overhear Beerus speaking of the Super Dragon Balls. Shu speculates that they're big by their name but Pilaf says that they're the size of watermelons. As soon as they get to the Nameless Planet, everyone is amazed by the size of the Super Dragon Balls, exceeding the size of watermelons. Potaufeu Saga Mai, Pilaf, and Shu plan on attacking Goku with their new Pilaf Machine. Pan then appears in front of the group. When the group overhears Chi Chi's plan to find Pan, they grab the baby and escape in their machine. The machine flies all the way into the stratosphere. The machine is destroyed and Mai is seen surprised that Pan is flying, and Pan drops the group back down to the Earth. Future Trunks Saga Mai is seen with Pilaf, Shu, and Trunks inside of Capsule Corporation trying to solve a math problem given by Trunk's teacher. On lunch break, it is revealed that Trunks invited the gang and Mai is grateful for that. Trunks then grabs Mai's hand and the two run to the roof, and the two develop feelings for each other. Later, Future Trunks holds Mai's hands, and tell her a story of Future Mai. Mai then falls in love with Future Trunks making Kid Trunks jealous and helps with the rest of the Pilaf gang to repair the Time Machine. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga On the first episode of Dragon Ball GT, an aged Mai is shown along with an aged Shu and of course an aged Emperor Pilaf on top of Kami's Lookout, getting ready to summon Ultimate Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls. When they are trying to summon him, she states that every time they come close to their goal, something always gets in the way, so she would like to hurry up before something happens. After they summon Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goku sees the light from them while he is about to leave the lookout to return home, and he goes around the corner to see what it is. Emperor Pilaf says that he looks familiar, and they figure out that it is Goku, only all grown up. Pilaf says that he wishes Goku were a kid again so that he could really teach him a lesson, not knowing that Ultimate Shenron was listening. Ultimate Shenron says his catch phrase "It shall be done", and his eyes glow, and Goku is then lifted and put into a gold bubble and Goku's body turns back into that of a child's. Baby Saga Later in the episode, "Piccolo's Decision", she makes a cameo with Shu and Pilaf as they are saved and teleported to New Planet Plant by Super Saiyan 4 Goku before the Earth's explosion. Films ''Mystical Adventure'' At the beginning of the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Mai is seen working on a Global Dragon Radar with Pilaf and Shu for General Tao and Master Shen. After Upon its completion they ask for payment yet Tao responds by turning on the Pilaf Gang. It is not shown exactly what he did to them, but it certainly was not pleasant. ''Bojack Unbound'' While Mai doesn't physically appear in the film, her picture is on a queen of diamonds card when Goku is seen playing cards in the Otherworld. ''Battle of Gods'' Before the events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, it is explained that the Pilaf Gang gathered all the Dragon Balls themselves and wished for youth, but Shenron made them a little too young. Mai, Pilaf, and Shu secretly attend Bulma's party to get into Capsule Corporation to retrieve the Dragon Balls. They are unable to find the Dragon Balls in Capsule Corporation until they find a room the prizes for the Bingo tournament. Mai, Pilaf, and Shu are searching for the Dragon Balls cautiously in the room and in the prizes. They come across the Dragon Balls as the number one prize. While they're still in the room Trunks comes along an wonders why they're in the room. They try to get out of the situation but they have no luck in doing so. When Trunks calls over Goten, the Pilaf Gang mistakes Goten for Goku because they look exactly the same. They immediately freak out and leave Capsule Corporation. However, Mai stops and gives Trunks the diamond she accidentally stole and ran away. Trunks develops an instant crush on her and when he claims that Mai is his girlfriend just to boast to Goten, everyone takes it seriously. Outside, Mai is shown to have stolen the four-star Dragon Ball and has a plan to get money from the party. Trunks comes along to invite them over to his mother's party requested by Bulma. Trunks gets Mai to agree on convincing people that they are together, but she gets really shy and goes through with it as an excuse to stay at the party. When asked how old she is, Mai says she is 41, making Bulma laugh. Also during the party, just before the Bingo game starts, Mai accidentally drops the Dragon Ball she stole and then decides to hold Trunks hostage by pointing a gun at him. No one at the party is fazed by the threat and the drunken Gohan makes it seem like a show for everyone by asking Mai to shoot him. He snaps all the bullets with one finger, but one of them hits Videl's leg and another one hits Beerus' forehead. Dende heals her, noticing that Videl is pregnant. Mai and the Pilaf Gang flee from the party when the God of Destruction Beerus gets angry and starts fighting the Z Fighters. In the end, Trunks and Mai are sitting happily together in a tree. Trunks elbows Mai to get her attention and she smiles while looking at him. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' As Mai along with Pilaf and Shu were collecting the Dragon Balls for themselves, they were forced into a partnership with Tagoma and Sorbet who wanted to revive their master, Frieza. As Tagoma was diving in the ocean in search of the last Dragon Ball, the trio decided to cross their new partners and attacked Sorbet but were quickly subdued by the alien. Later, when Sorbet was threatening them into summoning Shenron, Mai told him that "her boyfriend", Trunks, will beat him up if he dared touch her. After they wished Frieza back, Shu used the second wish to get rich by asking Shenron to give them 1,000,000 zeni. This enraged Sorbet who wanted to kill them, but were spared because Tagoma told him that they had no time and had to leave before the arrival of the Saiyans. Other appearances ''Dr. Slump'' Mai makes a minor appearance in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village where she is in a crowd with Shu, Pilaf, Launch, Oolong, King Nikochan and his servant, Pink and Cobalt Blue. ''Dragon Ball SD'' Mai appears in the Emperor Pilaf Saga portion of the Dragon Ball SD manga. She first appears controlling a tracking drone that is following Goku and Bulma as they start their adventure heading west toward the next Dragon Ball. She pilots a Pilaf Machine to go after them, and attacks Goku and Bulma on the beach where they met Master Roshi, but Goku breaks the machines arms with his Power Pole and Master Roshi finishes the machine off with a Kamehameha. Mai is then seen parachuting down over the ocean with Pilaf and Shu, where she uses a Rocket Launcher to attack Goku, but Goku tries out the Kamehameha for himself and blows them up where they land in the ocean defeated. Mai and Shu follow Goku and Bulma on their path to the next Dragon Ball to Aru Village. They hide behind a building and watch Goku's battle with Oolong to obtain their next Dragon Ball. Live-action movies Mai appears in the [[Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku|1990 Korean Dragon Ball film]]. Mai also appears in Dragonball Evolution, but as Lord Piccolo's right-hand henchwoman this time. In the movie she is even colder, able to kill without batting an eye. She is also much more serious and much more adept at fighting hand-to-hand able to fight Chi Chi to a draw. In both of the live-action films she appears in, Mai has the ability of shapeshifting. Power level The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Mai has a power level of 20. Techniques and arsenal *'Gun' – Mai usually uses guns to threaten people. *'Electric Poop' – Mai chases Goku around in an attempt to touch him with a pair of electric pink poop on sticks during her battle with Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball: Origins. When her attack hurts Goku, the poops spread all over the screen, making it harder to see. Early in the series, in the second manga volume, "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon", in chapter 19, Mai is seen holding pink poop on a stick as a joke and a Dr. Slump reference. *'Rocket Launcher' – Mai uses a Rocket Launcher similar to Yamcha's Panzer Faust when she attacks Goku, Bulma and Roshi on the beach in Dragon Ball SD. *'Grenades' – Mai throws grenades to attack Goku during the battle of she and Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's machine can launch bombs from the two slots on the front of it. *'Mai Machine': :*'Double Buster' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit releases strong pink energy beams from the two slots on the front of it, which creates massive damage. It is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's machine launches two missiles from this slots instead of two beams. :*'Gatling Gun' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit reveals a machine gun in one of its arms and releases waves of blasts at his opponent. This attack is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's unit reveals two machine guns in the two slots on the front of her machine instead of the arm. It is also used by Mai in a first generation of Pilaf Machine in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Shapeshifting' – Mai has the ability of shapeshifting in both of the live-action films she appears in. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' (Enemy) *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' (Boss as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (Opening cinematic only) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (Boss as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (Playable character as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (Playable character as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragonball Evolution (video game)'' (Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' (Boss) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' (Support Character in combined Pilaf Machine) *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Voice actresses *Japanese: Eiko Yamada *English dubs: **Harmony Gold dub: Melodee Spevack **Ocean Group dub: Teryl Rothery **FUNimation dub: Cynthia Cranz (Mystical Adventure), Julie Franklin (most media), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Revenge of King Piccolo, Battle of Gods, and Resurrection ‘F’) **Blue Water dub: Debbie Munro *Italian dub: Jasmine Laurenti, Rossella Acerbo (Battle of Gods and Resurrection ‘F’) *Portuguese dub: Dora Cruz *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Quinto *Latin America dub: Carola Vasquez, Susana Moreno (Battle of Gods and Resurrection ‘F’) Trivia *Mai is the only female and human in the Pilaf Gang. *The combination of Shu and Mai's names form a food pun when put together to make the word "shumai" (a Chinese dumpling), whereas the name Soba in the manga and Mai's name creates another food pun of "Soba-mai", a grain similar to rice (most likely coincide with their leader's name stemming from "Rice Pilaf"). *In the Japanese dub of "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!", it is mentioned that Mai cooks dinner for the Pilaf Gang and she mentions going to the Supermarket. *Mai holds a stick with poop on it during the manga version of the Emperor Pilaf Saga, which causes Emperor Pilaf to break the fourth wall. *Mai stating she's 41 comes from Toriyama himself, stating that if he "made them younger, they'd be just right."http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/v-jump-may-2013-akira-toriyama-special-interview/ Gallery See also *Mai (Collectibles) References de:Mai es:Mai pl:Mài fr:Mai it:Mai nl:Mai pt-br:Mai Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Gun Users Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support